Talk:E-tech
Do these weapons regenerate ammo? If so it should be mentioned somewhere in the page. 23:21, October 2, 2012 (UTC) E-Tech weapon images: Assault Rifle: BlASSter Belt fed with large magazine, fires energy beams. You're given one of these for the mission from Zed which introduces E-Tech. Manufacturer is always Bandit, AFAIK. SMG: Plasma Caster Three-barrel weapon which fires energy balls. Manufacturer is Hyperion. Pistol: Dart Fires bouncing rounds that ricochet and fragment. Fires twice per trigger pull. Manufacturer is Hyperion. Logan's Gun is a Unique Dart. Also know Railer (sniper rifle, Maliwan). The defining feature of E-Tech weapons so far seems to be their slow projectiles and using multiple rounds of ammo per shot. Evil Tim (talk) 11:28, October 1, 2012 (UTC) : All I've received from Zed's mission thus far is two Spikers. Shiroi Hane (talk) 10:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Has anyone come across E-tech guns that is not made from Hyperion or Bandit? That's pretty much all i've seen as for manufacturers of E-tech guns. Also, do E-tech guns have a specific barrel which makes them unique kind of like orange rarity guns? I was wondering if its possible for an E-tech gun to also have an orange gun ability (like the Invader Nemesis from BL1). 03:41, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure it's the barrel that makes them E-Tech, we'll have to wait for people to go sifting through the PC code to be sure of that, though. I think Railers are Maliwan, though I don't have one on hand to check. Evil Tim (talk) 04:01, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Source unknown, but all manufacturers are represented in this table. The first demonstration video shows a Vladof Blaster. Shiroi Hane (talk) 10:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Here is an example of a Dahl E-tech gun (non-Dahlminator). OnyxTheCat (talk) 22:20, October 2, 2012 (UTC) E-tech special effects There is greater variance to E-tech weapon effects than is yet listed on the page. Among plasma casters for instance I have seen three subtypes: A Tediore that fires projectiles that are closely similar to normal bullets in velocity and behaves much like any other random smg other than consuming two ammo per shot and having an impressive damage value for the level. A Dahl that fires the expected slower moving, large animation projectiles and hits for 150% of the stated damage stat (tested across all three health bar types). A Bandit that fires similar slower moving projectiles to the Dahl and that described on the page but with a short maximum range (projectiles vanish after around 50 yards) and a smart ricochet effect. 20:19, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Theory I'm fairly sure the way E-Tech weapons are generated is that any Purple weapon the game generates has a chance of having an E-Tech barrel instead of the one normally assigned to it (as far as I can tell, the weapon's Title is entirely determined by its barrel or vice versa). So E-Tech is rarer than purple because it's a percentage of the purples that are generated. E-Techs always have the manufacturer's purple rarity skin as far as I can tell. I guess that's why the Sanctuary chest generates E-Techs, since it's set up to *only* generate purple loot. The best proof of this would be if someone got an E-Tech weapon from three Marcuses in the slot machine. Evil Tim (talk) 08:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Other special effects? Ok, so maybe I just had a bug/glitch, or there is more behind E-Tech than listed here. My Zer0 was just doing his task for Zed, mowing down bandits with Doc Mercy's little E-Tech-Toy when I got sidetracked and did a few other things with 22/25 kills. The weapon, as always(for me, at least, which means 2x Maya myself, 1x Maya my GF, 1x Salvador and 2x Zer0), was "fire-augmented" when I got her but when I resumed the quest to kill the last 3 baddies, they went down rather slow- it was not until then, that I realized, the weapon was glowing green all of a sudden, instead of red. So, may there be some hidden "mechanic" which changes the type of elemental damage E-Tech deals? Or did I just experience a strange glitch. I mean, there are those cool adaptive-shields, so Gearbox was pretty inventive concerning the equipment... --Wotemer (talk) 10:45, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :It's never been anything but 'purple' for me. No elemental effect, the bits glow purple and the shots are purple streaks. --Azaram (talk) 06:29, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Ammo use of e-tech snipers I have 3 or 4 Maliwan Railers and they all use one round per shot, not several. Jordan the first (talk) 16:24, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind I was mistaken. Jordan the first (talk) 20:18, October 18, 2012 (UTC) non-elemental e-tech Has anyone else seen a non-elemental e-tech weapon? I just assumed every gun with an e-tech barrel was elemental, but i picked up a spiker from a Tmorph kill yesterday and it had no elemental effect listed on the item card and didn't seem to be doing any elemental damage. 19:22, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Just found a Hyperion Dart from the Gold Chest. No listed element, but tested it on the Practice Dummy, it deals explosive damage. Mech-Romance (talk) 04:15, February 21, 2013 (UTC) E-Tech the *rarest* weapon type in the game? Ok, so this is going to sound REALLY dumb, especially after I prove myself wrong in the following sentences. So I was just wondering, are E-Tech weapons considered the rarest weapons in the game? I know Legendaries are said to be the rarest, and I've picked up tons more E-Tech than I have Legendaries (that answers my question right there, yeah.) I've never obtained a Seraph weapon yet, so I can't give input on that, but... When you have a weapon of each flavor in your inventory, E-Tech weapons stack higher than Legendaries. If I'm not mistaken, the backpack's default means of organization is rarest-common in descending order, and stats among similar rarities. So with this, does that mean that the game itself considers E-Tech weapons to be more rare than Legendaries? All answers and opinions are welcome! Abyss Raider (talk) 19:38, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Please Stop Capitalising "E-tech" The word, as presented in-game, is "E-tech". Please try to conform to the in-game designation. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Relevant information I edited this page, removing information I deemed irrelevant. If a Hyperion gun increases accuracy when you fire it, or if a tediore gun explodes like a grenade when reloaded, that doesn't really seem to affect whether or not it has an E-tech barrel. Yet yukichigai saw my edits as vandalism and put all the superfluous information back. Does anyone else find it kind of silly to mention on the E-tech page that Dahl weapons fire in bursts when zoomed?Alex3927 (talk) 13:48, July 31, 2013 (UTC) : The Summary field is there for a reason. Used properly, your edit is less likely to be perceived as vandalism. Dämmerung 19:46, July 31, 2013 (UTC) : I suppose I was also asking the community their opinion of said information being there, but you're right; I should summarize more often, or at all come to think of it. -Alex3927 (talk) 16:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Instinctively, I agree with you: the whole page is redundant as hell, and I thank you for caring enough to try to change that. But when I see information removed from a page in an edit without a summary, I and many editors immediately suspect vandalism/wiping. That's all I was saying. Dämmerung 17:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I dont know why this game is suddenly giving me ALL the quality weapons, but hell, nobody hates having a whole heap of quality guns, cash, and eridium.The King of Spiders (talk) 01:04, October 11, 2013 (UTC)